


touch me baby tainted love

by Anonymous



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Rob Zombie (Musician), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: I'm just sad, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Relationship, corey/joey if u squint, i was rlly sad while writing this and made it vague on purpose, if u squint, relationship problems if u squint, sad but readable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: joey's sad. john's there to help.
Relationships: John 5/Joey Jordison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	touch me baby tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> lolllll i was feeling old diss four ee uh and that made me sad so more john/joey ! but i'm good now dw  
> imagine any era but i wrote with hellbilly deluxe 2 world tour in mind ofc i mentioned rob what do u want from me

joey scratches at john's jacket, looking down. away from john. " _off._ " he murmurs, unzipping it. john pushes joey away him, shrugs off his jacket, and joey's pressed against him before he can say anything. " _please hold me._ " he grabs onto the back of john's shirt, clings to him.  
  
john doesn't question him. he just holds joey, holds him tightly to his chest. " _are you okay?_ " he asks, almost hesitantly. joey shakes his head but doesn't say anything. " _what's wrong, joe?"_  
  
" _i don't know where to start._ " joey mumbles against john's chest. john can feel him shaking. " _so much is happening._ "  
  
john thinks carefully before he speaks. he thinks about how joey's been all tour, all the things he's said late nights when rob asks him how slipknot's going. " _corey?_ " one name is all it takes to break joey. his hold on john tightens and he nods, whimpering. " _do you wanna talk about it?_ "  
  
joey whines, turning his head up to look at john with teary eyes. " _i can't._ " he breathes out. " _i don't . . . i don't want to push all my problems on you._ " john starts to tell him that's okay, but joey cuts him off with a mumbled question. " _johnny, can you kiss me?_ "   
  
even though john knows he shouldn't, he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> was not edited in any way, not beta'd either so i apologise for any mistakes. also had zero plot until like. the very end so sorry for that too haha


End file.
